Bring Me to Life (2)
The sixth episode of Season 2. Summary Julia's worst fears come true and amidst all the feelings, she doesn't know how to handle any of it. Meanwhile, Brittany doesn't know how to deal with Levi's mother having cancer and might be a little too affectionate. Also, Alicia shares a kiss with Trey, but he gives her a ultimatum with her parents in return. Main Plot Julia goes insane after hearing the bad news and might make a few mistakes she can't take back this time. Sub Plot Alicia gets exactly what she wants: a kiss from Trey. Too bad he's going to make things much more complicated than she had hoped for afterwards. Third Plot Brittany figures out what Levi had been hiding from her, but now she doesn't know how to act around him and might put a huge strain in there relationship Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. *This marks the end of the Julia-Caylee Friendship. *First appearance of Macy Carlson |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Jamie Lee Curtis' as Macy Carlson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Brittany: He's never going to forgive me! WILL Danielle: What a douche canoe! THE (Jamie looks shocked) FRIENDSHIPS Jamie: How could you keep this from me?! Julia: I'm sorry! I HATE IT!! RELATIONSHIPS Levi: How could you think I was cheating on you? Brittany: You could have told me from the start! HOPES Alicia: He's not the guy I thought he was... Trey: It's me or your parents. You pick. END? (Julia is holding a hanger and crying) NEW CLEARWATER FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Bring Me to Life 2.jpg Bmtl5.jpg Bmtl6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: "This baby…this fucking baby inside me…it reminds me every second about how horrible I was. IT TORMENTS ME!" *Jamie: "My best friend and my boyfriend are having a baby together…" *Alicia: "No one is talking about sex here, Trey!" *Dex: "I’m out of here, you chicks are crazy!" *Brittany: "She seemed so…happy. Like she wasn’t even thinking about the fact that she was going to die." *Tim: "You’re a mean drunk…" *Brittany: " I don’t want to lose him, Chloe…not now and not ever…" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_206:_Bring_Me_to_Life_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Julia Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Brittany Plots